Christmas of '99
by TransitIntoANewWorld
Summary: Bunny goes back in time to get frisky with Jack rather than going to North's party. *yaoi* pairings are Jack and Bunnymund, *smut* enjoy at your own risk


***read at your own risk***

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians**

**JackXBunny *yaoi***

* * *

Nicholas St. North stood proud as he admired all the Christmas decorations he designed. He was planning on hosting his annual Christmas party, and he always stepped up in the bakery department. Cookies, pastries, and hot chocolate were baked to perfection. All the food tables were decorated with beautiful sheets of golden silk. The chimney fire burned vibrant red flames because of the Dragon wood North and Bunny had artificially created that year.

All the yetis were cleaned and well groomed for the party. Their winter coats gleamed in the light like smooth silk. Male yetis wore red bow ties and female yetis wore red bracelets and matching ribbons on their heads. The elves were dressed in green and red with golden designs inspired by Jack Frost's snowflakes.

"Quickly, quickly!" North said in his booming voice, "Guest will be here soon!"

**...**

Jack fixed the red bow tie North had given him to go with his slimming black suit. He looked himself over on the giant mirror in the bathroom.

"Jack, baby, you look good," Jack said to himself feeling confident about his looks. Jack fixed his hair and brushed his teeth wanting feel fresh. He did a 360 turn to check for anything wrong or out of place. Everything looked good as Jack had said and he grinned to himself. He practiced a few flirty grins, wanting to make hearts stop. "You're gonna be the life of the party this year!"

"Oh yeah?" Bunny asked from the hall. E. Aster Bunnymund learned patience from North, something he requested the Russian teach him since Jack had taken residence in the Warren. Jack admitted to Bunny that he loved the spring in the Warren because it was a wonderful change from the usual sight of his beloved winter. Bunny agreed that Jack should grow an appreciation for spring season and allowed him to stay at the Den.

"I will make woman weep joy and men bow before my awesomeness," Jack said with obvious egotism. Bunny rolled his eyes at what all the attention was doing to his fellow guardian. Jack flashed Bunny one of his best flirty smiles. Bunny blushed underneath his fur and was thankful Jack couldn't see, he responded with a blunt frown before walking away. "You're just jealous!"

"Am I now?" The Pooka mused. He poured himself a cup of blackberry pomegranate tea to drink as he read his book rather than going to North's party.

"Yeah!" Jack said as if his answer was all too obvious.

"Then I must be so jealous that I'm not going to a party in such a sexy suit without shoes," Bunny said with clear sarcasm, letting one thing slip.

"I hate shoes," Jack replied before he caught Bunny's slip, "You think I'm sexy?"

"What?" Bunny asked as realization dawned on him.

"I knew it!" Jack shouted and he jumped with joy. Bunny sat in the kitchen seat and he sunk low using his book to hide his embarrassed face. Jack snatched the book away and flashed Bunny a cocky grin, his eyes dilated to appear aroused. That's how Bunny received it and it had him staring at the teen with wide eyes. Jack said in a teasing voice, "I think you're falling for me."

"Sh-shut up!"

Jack pulled back as Bunny sat straight on his chair with a huff. He glared at his cup of tea wanting to avoid the other's eyes.

"Gimme back my book, mate," Bunny mumbled in his aussie accent.

"Here," Jack said as he handed the book back, pleased with himself, "Read your book rather than going to the party with me. As my date."

"I wouldn't date ya even if ya gave me your saddest eyes,"

"Ouch!"

Jack pouted at Bunny. He thought about making his saddest eyes and proving Bunny wrong, but he chose a different approach. Bunnymund didn't notice when Jack leaned in close to his ear until he felt the teenager's cold breath.

"Just know I'll be waiting for you until the party's over," Jack whispered followed by a light kiss to Bunny's ear.

The Pooka shivered in delight as something changed inside him. Jack left without another word leaving behind a gust of cold air. Bunny didn't realize he was holding his breath until he felt the need to breath.

**…**

Jack flew out of the Den. He waited for Bunny to go chasing after him with a changed mind. When a couple minutes of nothing, Jack shrugged it off as Bunny's loss. He figured the proud Pooka would show up fashionably late for the party, but Jack was counting on the Pooka to just show up.

He made it the north pole and there he joined everyone at the party. He made his entrance by blowing in big gust of snowflakes, the size of tennis balls. Everyone clapped at the teenager's show and welcomed him with friendly smiles.

"Jack!" Toothiana called as she flutter before him accessorizing in similar fashion as the female yetis.

"Hey Toothy," Jack respond with a smooth voice and he flashed one of his flirty gins.

Toothiana's heart pounded against her chest as her whole face grew hot. Her fairy aids suffered from fainting, all the elves rushed to check their pulse. Jack mentally cheered himself on. He was going to make his mark as the best party man to ever be a guardian.

"I love you guys!" Jack said happily before North pulled him into a bear hug. When North let go, Jack smoothed out his suit and said, "Easy Santa, that hug nearly crushed me."

"Ha ha ha!" North laughed, very happy to see Jack.

After an hour at the party, everyone had showed up Jack got to meet some interesting people. His favorite had to be Father Time, Ombric. The old wizard had brought his latest model of the time machine.

"Whoa!" Jack exclaimed as he looked at the machine.

"Indeed. Whoa...," Ombric agreed with the winter spirit. He pulled out his touch pad at turned the machine on. He used a wireless connection to control the time machine with his touch pad. Ombric showed Jack the options page and said, "The machine will transport anyone anywhere and at anytime."

"You have to let me play with this!" Jack said in a excited voice to which Ombric laughed.

"You are a mischievous young fellow," the old wizard said as he ruffled Jack's hair. Jack pouted and fixed his hair and Ombric said in a blunt tone, "So, where would you like to go?"

Jack grinned broadly with a glint in his eyes.

**…**

Bunnymund sipped his tea before flipping the page, this was about his third cup of tea and Bunny wasn't sure if he could hold his bladder any longer. The Pooka left for the bathroom and the kitchen appeared to be empty until an egg soldier jumped into the Den. He looked around for his leader, he passed the bathroom as he checked every other room first. When he came up empty the egg knocked on the bathroom door and waited patiently.

Bunny was washing his hands when he heard a strong knock. He grabbed a towel and opened the door.

"What?" Bunny asked.

The egg soldier squeaked. Bunny nodded.

"Someone's messing with the timeline, and I'll bet my favorite boomerang it's Father Time," Bunny said as he retrieved his egg staff. He used the magic weapon to send himself to where and when he wanted.

Bunny twitched his whiskers. He looked around his new surroundings and by the sight of the big, red bridge in the distance he figured he was in San Francisco. He wasn't sure when, but it didn't really matter because he was here to find Father Time and kick back to the correct time.

Ombric the wizard stood in front of a mall. There he questioned why only the mall was covered in thick layers of snow when the rest of San Francisco was only wet from rain. Very peculiar, and Ombric almost figured out an answer before something hard hit him in the head.

"Ow!" The wizard cried and he instantly rubbed his head to soothe the pain.

"How many times do I have ta warn ya not to time travel?" Bunny asked as he faced Ombric with a frown. Ombric grinned meekly back at the Pooka. He smiled very broadly with a familiar glint in his eyes. Bunny felt uneasy as knew that look to be a bad sign and he asked, "What have you done?"

"Give my regards to the snow fairy, and give him this," Ombric replied as he handed Bunny a red ribbon. Ombric returned to his time machine hollering a few last words, "O-Wizard out!"

"And stay out," Bunny grumbled unsure of what else to say at such an awkward moment.

**…**

Jack heard someone yell as he sat on the edge of the mall building, kicking his legs carelessly. It was very dark and cold and the stores were closed, so it puzzled the teenager when he thought he heard two men talking. He decided to investigate and he found a familiar face.

Bunny eyed the ribbon in his paw. He scratched his head with the tip of his staff as he wondered about whom Ombric was speaking about. That's when a cold gust of wind blew behind him and as if on cue, Jack Frost landed beside the Pooka.

"Jack!" Bunny said with surprise, "That old man brought you with him!"

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked with clear confusion in his voice, "and did you just call me by my name?"

Bunny blinked his eyes as he looked Jack over. The winter spirit was dressed in his original colonial clothes. There was also a cold, distant look in his eyes. Bunny figured it was Jack of Christmas past.

"What year is it?"

"I asked you something first. Where's my answer?" Jack replied being difficult.

"Never mind what I was talkin' about, Frostbite," Bunny said with a sigh. He turned away from the teenager he had, yet to make peace with and instead focused on returning back to his time. He didn't feel like staying and causing a possible time paradox. Jack didn't like the Pooka's answer and he expressed his displeasure by blasting Bunny's tail with magic and incasing the fluffy tail in ice.

"It's the year 1999, Doofus!" Jack said as he laughed at the horror on Bunnymund's face.

Bunny gaped at his tail. He couldn't believe Jack would do something like this to him, and he realized something. Jack and Bunny have cross emotions about one another, there was no reason for the teenager to play nicely to the Pooka.

Jack stopped laughing so he could grin at the giant rabbit. He frowned when Bunny started walking away rather than scolding him.

"Aren't you mad at me?" Jack asked.

"I'll let this one go," replied Bunny.

Jack pouted wanting the Pooka to chase after him. He grinned and froze one of Bunny's ears. Bunny cried in indignation as the piece of frozen ear came down hard on his forehead. He turned to glare at Jack, but the teen looked ready to run.

"So, ya wanna play rough, eh, Jack?" Bunny asked in a slow threatening voice. "Then let's play."

Jack gulped as Bunny used his power to break the ice off his ear and tail. Bunny shrunk his staff and hid it in his pouch with his boomerangs before chasing after Jack. They ran around the perimeter of the mall a couple of times, and then Bunny chased Jack into the mall parking lot. Jack, with the aid of wind power, managed to stay a couple feet ahead of Bunny as he raced up the levels of the parking garage.

"Ah, come on, Cottontail," Jack said as he stopped running, "I was just joking with ya!"

"I know," Bunny replied as he stopped a few feet away, "I just enjoy chasing ya 'round for laughs."

"Ya don't sound like you're laughing," Jack said as he made a snow fort to protect himself.

"You always have ta do naughty things. Don't ya, Jack?" Bunny asked gruffly, using Jack's name again.

"Naughty?" Jack mused as he made a snowball.

"Don't ya dare throw that at m-," Bunny was cut off by the snowball that made contact with his face. Bunny spit and shook off the snow followed by growling. He reached for his eggs bombs as he said, "You've made yer last mistake, mate."

Jack grinned with excitement. He made a pile of snowballs behind his fort as Bunny threw his first grenade. The egg exploded with a big pink cloud of color. Jack laughed as the egg missed him before he launched snowballs at Bunny.

Bunnymund hopped around the lot as he dodged the snow, he bounced off walls and he even caught a few in his hand, unfortunately they would melt instantly. Bunny didn't care so much for snow weapons, he chose his own grenades which worked much better. Jack flinched when an egg exploded by his feet destroying his fort. He cried out childishly for the loss and failed to see another egg coming towards him. Bunny cheered when his final egg exploded on Jack's chest with a cloud of blue paint.

"Nooo!" Jack cried dramatically, "My clothes!"

Bunny laughed. Jack ended in a mess of paint and the Pooka couldn't help, but laugh harder than he should have. The teenager frowned at himself for losing as he hung his head in humiliation. Bunny was quick to notice and he stopped laughing abruptly. It became silent enough to hear the sound of cold wind blowing.

Bunny mentally kicked himself. He should have done a better job of self-control and left before he could do anything to alter the past. Then an idea struck him. Perhaps he could erase Jack's memories with magic, then it would be like he was never here in the past. There's was only the problem of dealing with Jack's ruined clothes.

"Cheer up, Frostbite," Bunny said softly. He walked up to Jack and laid his paw on the teenager's shoulder. Jack continued to frown and he shook off the other's paw from his shoulder. Bunny smiled, knowing he could get Jack to do the same. He lifted Jack's chin so they could look eye to eye and he said, "I'll buy ya an ice cream if you smile."

Jack smiled.

**…**

"Well," Ombric said, "I didn't get a chance to see you Jack. That darn Pooka keeps cutting my trips short!"

Jack grinned with drunken mirth. He shrugged off whatever the wizard was saying.

"It's no big deal," Jack said slowly, "It's not like I wuhd-hic-... would've understood why future me would want to give past me a ribbon. It's such a girly gift anyway. Hey, Phil!? Pop open another bottle off that sweet red!"

North watched as a drunk Jack Frost filled his glass with more red wine. The teenager was greatly enjoying himself as he danced and sang around with all the others. North smirked as he wondered what Bunnymund would say if he found out they let Jack carry on more alcohol than he could handle.

**...**

"How about this shirt?" Bunny asked. He held up a black shirt with skulls on it. He picked out another shirt with tie-dye and said, "Maybe not this one."

Bunny had opened a tunnel for Jack and him to enter the mall. Anything they took, Bunny would pay for out of pocket. He always carried around cash, just in case something unexpected like this ever happened. What a laugh.

Jack shook his head. He had thrown away his old tethered clothes so he could clean up in the bathroom, and he stood topless with his ice cream. His pants were the only articles of clothing that survived the paint.

"I still don't get why you're being so nice to me," Jack said as he licked up his vanilla ice cream, "are you falling in love with me?"

"…"

Bunny wasn't sure what to tell Jack. "I'm from the future," would be a nice start, but it still wasn't going to help Bunny find a new shirt for Jack. He picked up a spaghetti top and handed it to Jack. The teenager looked at the red top and frowned.

"I think this is a girl's shirt," Jack said. Bunny growled and took the top back. Jack's ice cream began dripping from the bottom making a mess on the floor. Bunny noticed and he yelled angrily causing the teen to drop his ice cream. "Oh no!"

"Clean it up!" Bunny said, losing his patience.

Jack pouted and used napkins to clean his mess. He cleaned up well, except he missed a spot. Bunny stared at the drop of vanilla ice cream on Jack's right pectoral. It bothered him to see the mess and rather than tell Jack, he leaned in to lick it clean. Jack giggled as Bunny's whiskers tickled his chest.

"Why'd you lick me?" Jack asked, not sounding disturbed, but amused. His nipples tickled slightly from the strokes of Bunny's wet tongue.

"I-I, uh, don't know. I did it without thinking," Bunny stuttered as his face grew hot.

"Isn't that how animals kiss?" Jack asked blushing.

Bunny couldn't answer, his mouth went dry and he looked at the floor. There was a 'woosh' of wind as Jack left the opened store. Bunnymund had used his magic to open the whole mall and set it to be fully operational. He was also quick to put security to sleep and he didn't worry about appearing on cameras since Man in moon used powerful magic to protect the guardians from electronic devices.

Bunny could still taste vanilla on his tongue, along with Jack's skin. It made Bunny shiver with delight. Jack ran around the mall with pure child-like freedom, causing Bunny to assume the parental role of scolding him whenever the teen tipped something over.

"Stop treating me like a child!" Jack shouted before running into a pink store.

"Stop acting like one!" Bunny shouted back as he followed Jack into the Victoria's Secret store. The whole store smelled good, but the many different smells irritated the Pooka's nose. He sneezed and heard good blessings from Jack somewhere deeper into the store. The Pooka sighed, "Where did you run off ta now?"

There was a lot of giggling coming from the changing rooms. Bunnymund's heart started racing and he couldn't explain why, perhaps it was his sixth sense trying to warn him of something. Bunnymund walked to the changing rooms searching for Jack. He found the teenager in one of the rooms looking himself over in new clothes.

Jack twirled in sexy lingerie nearly causing Bunny to have a heart attack. Jack replaced his colonel pants with thigh-high, black stockings. He wore blue panties with white lace on the ends and a matching blue top with white lace. In his hair he wore a lacy, black garter that contrasted well with his soft, white hair.

"Wh-wh-wha-what are you d-doing?" Bunny stuttered unable to stop staring.

"Don't judge me!" Jack said as he crossed his arms with a huff. He blushed and said, "I just wanted to know how I would look in lingerie, and I look good!"

Bunny felt a sense of Deja vu. He didn't understand how Jack had the courage to just slip on sexy clothes and not worry about being embarrassed. Then again, Jack was right about looking good. His legs looked more attractive in stockings, and longer too. Bunny's face was hot, and he found himself lightly panting.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked with worry as he noticed Bunny shaking.

"I can't be near ya, right now," Bunny said in shaky voice. Jack frowned, he was hoping Bunny would react in a more hilarious way. Instead the Pooka left the changing room to lean against the check out counter. Bunny panted as his chest welled up with a strong new feeling. It made his heart twinge with fear, and he said in a scared, quiet voice, "I'm loosing my mind."

Then Bunnymund felt Jack's cold hand press against his forehead. Bunny flinched at the touch. Jack crouched on the counter next to where Bunny was leaning, and he continued to press his hand on Bunny's face.

"You're heating up," He said calmly as he took Bunny's condition seriously. Bunny couldn't help, but feel hot for Jack in such suggestive clothes. The Pooka swallowed hard as he eyed the teenager between two sexy legs. Jack followed Bunny's line of vision and smirked, "Is that what's got you so hot?"

Jack got down from the counter and he walked away with a swing of his hips. Bunny watched as the teenager bent over to stretch in front of a display of bras. Jack looked between his legs and became very pleased to see the Pooka watching him with hunger.

"You're body is very honest," Jack said as he straightened up, "I can see your friend wants some heavy petting."

Bunny manage to look away from Jack to look himself over. Bunny's ears dropped as his the tip of his penis poked out of it's sheath. He couldn't mentally stop himself from growing hard at the sight of Jack's body in sexy lingerie.

"I'm sorry!" Bunny shouted as he covered himself with his paws. He was so embarrassed he could curl up in a hole and hide. Jack smiled as he walked back up to Bunny. He took the other's paws in to his hands as he looked up trying to catch the Pooka's green eyes.

"Don't be sorry with me," Jack said feeling incredibly sexy. Jack spent so many years not being noticed, and even disliked by Bunny for ruining Easter in '86. The idea that someone, anyone, was getting extremely flustered over him was an amazing feeling. Jack felt himself growing hard in his undies and he said, "If you want me, you can have me."

Bunny's ears perked up and he finally looked back into Jack's beautiful icy, blue eyes. He could see Jack was serious and Bunny was all too willing to accept the teenager's offer.

"I wanna do things to you, Jack," Bunny said as he tried to control himself for a moment longer, "I'm positive ya know what I mean."

Jack nodded and he bit his lower blue lip as he understood what Bunny wanted from him. From his body.

"Just promise me one thing," Jack said in a whisper.

"Anything, jus' name it," Bunny replied.

"Don't ever leave me," Jack said with eyes big and wide with emotion.

Bunny felt a knot form in his throat. His lower area was screaming for him to agree, but Bunny had already planned on leaving Jack with no memory of him. Bunnymund wanted to look away from Jack's sparkly eyes because he suddenly felt ashamed of himself.

"Promise," Bunny lied.

Jack grinned brightly feeling overjoyed. Years of loneliness felt so far away now that he had Bunny with him. He hugged his big bunny, pressing himself as close as he could get wanting to feel the heat of someone else. Bunny wrapped his arms around Jack, and he nuzzled into Jack's snowy hair. He breathed in the teen's scent and he mentally begged Jack to forgive him because he was going to follow through with his plan. Jack was in for a surprise tomorrow morning.

Jack pulled his face away from Bunny's shoulder so he could look at his new lover. He pushed up on his tip toes so he could kiss Bunny. He moaned into his first kiss. Bunny kissed Jack back, hoping to find comfort in the winter spirit's cold lips.

Bunnymund lifted Jack up and he sat him on the counter. Jack spread his legs so Bunny could grind his hips against him. The strange and incredibly strong, new sensations of pleasure were making Jack's head cloudly.

"Ah!" Jack moaned as he became even harder in his panties. Bunny continued to grind himself against Jack's thigh, he moaned quietly against Jack's lips. Jack opened his mouth a little and he gasped as Bunny shoved his tongue inside. Everything was moving so fast it was making Jack's head spin. Bunny slipped his paw up Jack's loose top and he touched all around the snow fairy's torso. Jack moaned from the ticklish feeling he got from Bunny's soft fur.

"Mmm!" Bunny moaned, and then he began to purr deep in his throat. Jack jumped in surprise and he stared at Bunny with a huge smile. "What?"

"You purr?" Jack said feeling breathless.

"Yeah, and imagine how it'll feel with a blowjob," Bunny said with a smirk. He blushed because he never imagined he'd say something like that. The store dropped a few degrees as Jack perked up at the idea. Bunny licked his lips and he leaned down to lick at Jack's manhood. He spoke with in a husky voice, "Ya want one, Frostbite?"

Jack nodded his head fiercely.

Bunny smirked and pulled down Jack's panties. Jack blushed when his dick sprang up, finally free of the lacey fabric. He noticed how the tip of his dick was beaded with precum and he worried about how long he could last. The smell was pleasant to Bunny's nose and he teased Jack by rubbing his wet nose against the base of his dick.

"B-Bunny!" Jack gasped and he watched helplessly as Bunny took a quick lick. "O-oh, mmm,"

Bunnymund took an educated guess at how long Jack would survive his first blowjob. The odds were not in Jack's favor.

"I have something for ya, Frostbite," Bunny said as he pulled out the red ribbon Ombric handed to him earlier.

"It's pretty," Jack responded in a daze. Bunny smirked as he tied the ribbon around Jack's hard length using it as an effective cock-ring. Jack made a cute noise when Bunny tightened the ribbon.

"You're so cute, Jack," Bunny whispered before licking the bead of cum up. He decided he liked the taste and he took the head into his mouth and started to suck. Jack cried out in surprise not expecting to feel so sensitive. He grabbed onto Bunny's head wanting to pull him away. Bunny frowned and pulled back, asking, "What's wrong?"

"…"

"Is it too much?" Bunny asked with worry. His own dick was aching and it messed with Bunny's judgment making the Pooka switch tact. He asked Jack with a cocky tone, "Or are ya jus' being a big baby?"

There was a swirl of cold wind around Jack and Bunny assumed he hit a nerve. Jack grabbed Bunny's head and he quickly forced it back against his dick. Bunny smirked before taking Jack back into his mouth and sucking softly.

"I'm not a big baby," Jack said trying not to moan, "I can take anything you got!"

Bunny agreed with Jack out of lust and he licked as he sucked a bit harder. Jack threw his head back and moaned loudly. His legs grew tense and he just realize how high he had lifted them. His ankles hovered over Bunny's head and his knees came to his chest.

Bunnymund could feel the ribbon on his tongue as he licked every inch of cold skin he could reach. He felt Jack throb right away and he praised himself for putting a cum-stopper on Jack. Bunny moaned as he swallowed more of Jack into his throat and he drooled around the base.

He took Jack deep into his throat and he purred. The deep vibrations sent chills up Jack's spine making him arch. Bunny was happy to purr, but it made breathing a bit hard as he tried to focus on more than one task.

Jack wanted to cum, he was ready to just give in, but the ribbon held back his load and he grinned. He didn't want the fun to end yet, and he greatly enjoyed the frustration of wanting to release. He was so new to all the strong sensations, but it was all wonderful in his pleasure drunken mind.

"I-I want, nn, Bunny!?" Jack moaned out gibberish. Bunny didn't want to pull his mouth away so he continued to pleasure Jack with his mouth. Jack had enough of losing his mind, he grabbed hold of Bunny's ear and he tugged hard.

"Ow!" Bunny said as he pulled away. He freed his ear from Jack's hand before attempting to put Jack back in his mouth.

"No!" Jack said and he panted white mists of cold air. Bunny straightened up, his back cracking a bit. He panted as he licked his lips of drool.

"What's wrong, now?"

"It's m-ah, my turn, hah," Jack said through his pants. Now that Bunny wasn't stimulating him he could think again. Bunny's tail never really wagged. There wasn't a time the Pooka could ever remember being so excited that his tail would wag, but at that moment it all changed. Jack hopped off the counter onto wobbly legs and said, "I wanna, hmm, blow you."

Bunnymund gulped and he sat on the floor. Jack threw himself into Bunny's arms before settling on the floor next to him.

"Jus'a tip," Bunny said, "Use a lotta saliva."

Jack grinned as he reached with his cold hand to grab Bunny's thick, length. He was a little nervous about the size not fitting into his mouth, but his mouth watered with excitement. His kissed Bunny's nose first as he fondled between his lover's legs.

Bunnymund groaned and he supported himself up on his palms. Jack's hand is so cold, but it feels so good it's easy to ignore the cold stings. He shivered and he kissed Jack's cold, blue lips. Jack stuck his tongue out and Bunny stuck his own out so they could play.

Jack moaned into the kiss before pulling away. He sat next to Bunny, smiling at him, before leaning down over Bunny's lap. The teenager looked at his lover's dick, tracing the veins with his finger. Bunny blushed as Jack stared at his love-gun. He felt annoyed by now that he wasn't getting the attention he wanted, so he pushed Jack's face against the base.

"You almost poked my eye out!" Jack shouted. Bunny smirked having heard this as he watched the back of Jack's head with the garter still in his hair.

"Whoops," Bunny replied nonchalant.

Jack pouted before a evil expression etched into his face. Feeling bold, Jack forced himself to take Bunny's dick far into his mouth. He gagged and pulled back, but he was determined so he tried again and successfully deep throated Bunny's hard cock.

Bunnymund gasped and he threw his head back in pleasure. He mentally admitted that Jack had guts for trying something so bold and daring. His tail wagged and he purred. Bunny smiled as he moaned quietly with a lot of humming mixing with his purrs. The noise reached Jack's ears and it encouraged him.

Jack pulled his mouth away and greedily he gasped for air. He looked up at Bunny before taking only the head back into his mouth. He sucked making loud noises. Bunny's ears perked up at the sounds and it fueled his desire. Jack's icy blues looked into Bunny's green eyes, and Jack could see the Pooka's eyes change a shade darker.

"Enough, mate," Bunny said and he lifted Jack's head up. He kissed Jack deeply, wanting to suck on his lips. Jack moaned and kissed back as he wrapped his arms around Bunny's neck. The store became foggy as things got steamy and cold. All the sudden changes in temperature couldn't have been good for the clothes.

Bunny lifted Jack's top over his head and he tossed it away. He looked Jack over and he pinched one of the teenager's nipples. Jack moaned and he bit his bottom lip as Bunny continued to pinch and rub.

"I wanna dress ya up in something different," Bunny said in low voice.

"l-like what?" Jack asked as he pushed Bunny's paw away from his hard nipples.

"A maid,"

"A sexy maid?"

"Yes, please?"

"O.K. I know just what to get," Jack said. He got up, his legs shaky, and he walked to a clothes rack. Bunny sighed and he look down at his dick. He was going to penetrate Jack as soon as the teen got back, maid out fit or not.

Jack slipped on a tight, black dress and he tied a white apron over it. He looked like a very sexy maid now and he grinned at himself in the mirror. His dick made a tent in his clothes and he blushed wanting to release his load. He rushed back to Bunny wanting to show off his new look.

"Wow..." Bunny said almost breathless. Jack looked good in anything and it drove Bunny crazy. Jack took long strides, showing off his legs in the black stockings, as he closed the distance between them. Bunny groaned in approval and said, "I'm takin' ya all the way, mate."

Jack Frost blushed so hard it snowed lightly around him. Bunny smirked in amusement as he watched Jack settle on his lap. Bunny imagined Jack would look cute if he hid his shyness under a hood. He placed his paw on his young lover's thigh before stroking up to his rear.

"I'm ready," Jack said as he kissed Bunny's nose. Jack lifted his dress up so his pale bottom was showing. He grabbed Bunny's hot cock and he tried to push it inside his ass.

"Wait a sec', mate, ya can't force it in like that," Bunny said catching Jack off guard. Jack looked away slightly embarrassed because he didn't know what he was doing. Bunny kissed Jack's cheek to get his attention back and said, "It'll hurt unless I prepare ya."

Jack nodded. Bunny picked Jack up and he carried him back to the changing rooms. They entered the biggest one that had the bigger mirror. Bunny stripped off his gear wanting to feel more comfortable.

"Next time," Jack started saying, "We're dressing you up."

Bunny laughed lightly at Jack's good humor. The teenager always had something to say, and it was beginning to grow on Bunny positively. Bunny gave Jack instructions on how he wanted him to pose as he prepared him. Jack blushed and he shifted his weight to lean on the small seat in the corner while he stuck his ass up for Bunny.

Bunny licked his lips as he spread Jack's butt cheeks to get a nice view of the goods. Jack could see the way Bunny was eyeing him from the mirror and he blushed. The walls of the room began frost with beautiful designs.

"Stop staring like that!" Jack said with a voice full of embarrassment.

"You like it," Bunny replied, "It turns ya on."

Jack bit his lip not wanting to admit that it was slightly a turn-on. Bunny licked Jack's entrance once and it made him grin when he heard the teenager yelp. He pushed his tongue inside and he listened to all the lovely noises Jack made. The teenager panted and moaned at the wet feeling inside of him. He use to think this type of stuff was gross, but now he took it all back. It was wonderful in a sexual type of way.

Bunny pushed his tongue deep into Jack, he wanted to spend more time playing with him like this, but he needed to get inside him. Bunny worked his finger in with his tongue, then he worked in a second. Jack hissed at the first sign of pain. Bunny gave him a reassuring smile for him to work through the pain.

Jack gasped and he wondered how long this would go on for then Bunny took his fingers out along with his tongue. Jack looked over to see what was happening then he felt heat pushing against him. Bunny spit onto his dick for lube before pushing the head inside his young lover.

"Ah!" Jack cried out. He tensed up and felt weird about having something so big push into his tight ass.

"Relax," Bunny said in a soothing voice. He pushed more of himself inside Jack, he rubbed the teenager's spine to comfort him. Jack wiggled a little as he tried to relax, but it was difficult when his felt like Bunny was splitting him. Bunny smirked and said, "Found ya."

"Found wha-AH!" Jack cried out a second time as Bunny pushed his hard member against a part of him that made his legs weak. Bunny pushed against Jack's prostrate again and Jack's legs shook as a wave of pleasure over took him. The winter spirit liked this sweet spot Bunny found and he moaned, "Ah yes! Right there! Bunny, hah ah!"

Bunny smirked and he lifted Jack up. He leaned his back against the locked door of the room, across from him he faced the mirror. The Pooka held onto Jack by his legs which he kept spread nice and wide. Jack reached behind his head to wrap around his lover's neck.

"I-I can see everything," Jack said as he looked at himself in the mirror. It was really turning him on to see Bunny's hot cock buried deep into his ass. Jack felt so good it was making him lose his mind. "Move Bunny!" He ordered.

"Ya jus' wanna watch me fuck your arse," Bunny said in a rough voice, "You're such a horny fairy."

"I'm horny! I want this! Gimme!" Jack yelled in desperation.

Bunny groaned and he complied. He pulled out slowly wanting to watch Jack's facial reactions. Pleased with the way Jack's face contorted, he pushed his hot dick right back in aiming for that sweet spot. Jack moaned loudly as his whole lower half burned with a wonderful pleasure.

Bunny pumped his dick inside Jack's tight ass, starting it off easy. He wanted to stretch the teen's entrance before he went crazy. The flexibility Bunny got right away from Jack's ring of muscles was praise worthy.

"Oh, Jack," Bunny said in his ear, "You're so tight. Oooh. You're so wet!"

Jack felt so ready, he was getting all slushy-like inside and Bunny could tell his lover needed more by the way Jack kept clenching around him. Bunny set Jack down and he pushed him against the mirror. The teenager braced himself with his palms on the glass, he couldn't see anything anymore.

Bunny untied the apron and he removed the dress. Jack smiled now that he could see his own dick, still tied with the red ribbon. Bunny gripped the teenager's hips and he started to pump himself in and out much rougher than before. Jack blushed as he watched his face change with pleasure, he couldn't stop himself from watching. The whole sight was surreal.

Bunnymund squeezed his eyes shut as he thrust hard into Jack's body, he was getting closer to his climax. The pleasure was building up in his sack and he was itching to let go of his load.

"I'm close!" Bunny yelled as he drove into Jack's prostrate. The teenager moaned and screamed with pleasure, he couldn't think anymore as his own build up was ready to blow. Bunny reached around his lover's hips and he pulled off the ribbon.

Jack curled his toes as he came, his jizz making a mess on the mirror. The first waves of pleasure felt like relief as he finally released. The waves that followed after were intense and electrifying as Jack curved his spine to enjoy the way his muscles suddenly relaxed and turned him to mush.

Bunny stopped thrusting after Jack came around his member. His young lover's orgasm squeezed around him as he came, shooting his cum deep inside him. The pleasure flowed through Bunny like magic power and he embraced it.

They dropped to the floor and Bunny wiggled his flaccid dick out of Jack causing his cum to squirt out of the teen and drip down his thigh. They moaned in between breaths, the air getting foggy. Neither of them moved for several minutes as they caught their breaths where they had fallen.

Jack fell asleep before he even realized it. The weight of his exhaustion was too strong so he fell hard into bliss. Bunny watched him sleep enjoying the peaceful look on his lover's face. He allowed himself a few more minutes to bask in glow of after sex, before he got to work.

**…**

Bunny made it back to his den and he groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck. He had spent every remaining ounce of strength into cleaning up the mess he made. Not just the jizz, but also Jack's memory. He collapsed on the couch as he reflected on what he had to do.

He left Jack on a cozy pile of snow on a building over looking the bay. He cleaned the teenager up and dressed him up in his colonel pants, but he wasn't sure what to put on his upper body. Then he found a woman's sweater on the clothing rack. It was a similar shade of blue that reminded Bunny of Jack's eyes.

The Pooka covered his face in shame as he thought about what he had done. He just left! Left Jack all alone in San Francisco with no memory as to why the teenager was now dressed in new clothes. Poor kid was going to feel a terrible pain in his back side, Bunny could only imagine the pained look on Jack's face.

"I'm the worst," Bunny said to himself as he buried his face in both of his paws.

Jack, present time, fell through the entrance to the Den. He looked like a drunken mess as he lifted up off the floor and swayed to the couch. He sat down and he looked at Bunny with a red face.

"Hi," Jack said, his breath smelled of alcohol.

"Hi," Bunny replied quietly, pulling his face away from his paws.

Bunny pulled Jack into a hug, his guilt drove him to do it and he nuzzled into Jack's hair seeking comfort.

"Why so sad?" Jack asked as he hugged Bunny back enjoying the attention.

"I'm sorry," Bunny said softly.

"Hmm?" Jack had trouble focusing, but he managed to grasp what he thought Bunny was referring to and he replied, "It's okay, Bun. Just, uh, don't miss anymore parties."

Bunny looked at Jack and he smiled. He nodded his head before giving Jack a kiss on the cheek.

"I promise ta spend more time with you, Jack," Bunny said hoping to make up for lost time.

"Yes!" Jack said, "Don't ever leaves me lonely and..."

Bunny watched as Jack made a thoughtful face, like he was trying to remember something. Bunny worried his spell might break, but then Jack giggled.

"And?" Bunny dared ask.

"Cold," Jack said with a smile. Bunny was just too good with his magic skills, Jack was no where near remembering what happened in '99. Bunnymund wondered what Jack meant by cold, so he asked for an explanation. The winter spirit touched Bunny's cheek and said, "I want ya to fire me up... sexually."

"Sex?" Bunny asked even though he knew the answer. "Horny, snow fairy."

"Say what you want, hee," Jack grinned and whispered, "But you're mah bunny now."

Jack pulled Bunny into a sloppy kiss. Bunny blushed and he kissed back with need. They made out on the couch for a couple of minutes. Jack crawled onto Bunny's lap and he wrapped his arms around the Pooka's neck.

"Do me," Jack said as he looked at Bunny.

"No," Bunny replied.

"Why?"

"You're drunk and I'm tired,"

"From what!? Reading all night!?"

Bunny nuzzled into Jack's neck as he tried to hide his grin. He was going to take care of Jack's needs from here on out. Jack sighed as he leaned into his Bunny's embrace, feeling sleepy now.

"I love you, Jack," Bunny whispered as he held Jack close.

"Hmm, I know," Jack said falling asleep, "because I love you, too."

Bunny hugged Jack as the snow fairy fell asleep in his arms at last.


End file.
